True Love from the beginning to the end
by criimsonlover98
Summary: Plz R&R! my first fanfic! Enter Natsume Hyuuga the hottest guy yet the coldest in the Alice Academy who has a childhood friend named, Mikan Yukihara. SInce Mikan left to America for 6 years she returns and goes to Alice Academy. They confessed to one another but will they blossom once again or will someone wreak it? PLZ READ!
1. First Encounter

True Love from the beginning to the end

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so plz don't hate ! ;) There are pairings obviously. NxM and RxH. Dw I hardly do author's note just for this chapter… umm ill try to update as soon as possible thank you for your support! Rated : T Srry for any grammar mistakes or any awkward sentences thank you!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THEIR CHARACTERS! ;)

R&R

Chapter 1: First Encounter

**_It was a regular day at school and it was the last period. The 16-year-old Natsume Hyuuga was reading the last page of brand new manga. Natsume Hyuuga the hottest and the most popular guy at Alice Academy yet he's the coldest in the academy. He was also known as the "Black Cat" for being in the danger-ability class. He lives with his sister. Aoi Hyuuga and his parents are on a business trip. Natsume is ditches class most of the time even though he is the smartest guy in the academy._**

**RIIIIING!**

That was the school's bell, which means that the school was over.

"WAIT CLASS! I have an important announcement to make!" said the blonde hair teacher Narumi-sensei. The class stopped what they were doing and stared at the blonde haired teacher.

"We have a new student coming tomorrow! I want everyone to make **her** welcomed! Ok class-dismissed!" said Narumi as he skipped out of class.

Everyone was really excited when they heard the new student is a girl especially the boys.

**'Damn why is everyone so excited just because of a new student? Who gives a damn!' **thought Natsume as he's exiting the room.

As he exited the classroom, he heard someone called his name. He immediately knew who it was, as he turned out it was Ruka Nogi, Natsume's bestfriend since kindergarten. Ruka Nogi is also popular and one of hottest guys in the academy but not as hot as Natsume.

"Natsume, where are going?" asked Ruka.

"What do you think… my dorm" he answered as he is walking away from Ruka. Ruka suddenly realized it and started to walk to with him to his dorm. They are both Special Stars of course, and both of their dorms aren't really close to each other.

"Natsume… ummm…." said Ruka nervously.

"What is it Ruka?"Said Natsume while raising his eyebrow.

"Well…. Aren't you excited for the new student coming tomorrow?"asked Ruka.

"No…. why are you asking me that?" asked Natsume. "Well.. I heard rumors that the new student is Mikan Yukihara! She is the daughter of the top, rich company Izumi Yukihara and her mother who is the top designer in Japan, Yuka Yukihara. I heard their daughter is like a goddess and she was the top student in her old school." Said Ruka while walking nearer to Natsume's dorm.

Natsume in the other hand widened his eyes. He actually knew the Mikan Yukihara everyone is talking about. They were actually childhood friends but Natsume was in love in Mikan until she moved away.

**'I wonder if she's still the same idiotic Polka Dots'** thought Natsume while smirking.

"Okay Natsume I gotta go.. I'll see you tomorrow kay?" said Ruka as he started to leave after he dropped of Natsume at his dorm.

"Okay bye Ruka" said Natsume emotionlessly as he closed his door and went to the bathroom. His room had at crimson wallpaper and had a kitchen, a large plasma tv and a huge closet. His room was gigantic compared to any other room cuz he's a special star.

As he got out of the bathroom, he changed his cloths into a white shirt and sweat pants.

'I wonder if she's actually that gorgeous than before' he wondered as he started to have the dream again for the third time that week.

**_He walked further and further away from his house. 'I'll never go back home … NEVER' the young lad with crimson eyes thought. As soon as he couldn't see his house anymore, he found a path that enters a forest. 'I have an idea, I'll go in there and hide myself until they start to worry.. that'll definitely get their attention' Natsume thought. _**

**_As soon he went inside, he hid himself behind a gigantic log with green moss around it._**

**_After about 2 hours no one came to look for him, he thought that maybe he should go back but the problem was that he didn't know which way to go. Natsume admitted to himself that he was lost. It was already nightfall and he doesn't know what do._**

**_While he was looking around in the dark, he saw a beautiful – no gorgeous young girl with pigtails and a white nightgown walking closer to him._**

**_"AAAHHHHHHH! Screamed Natsume_**

**_"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the girl. Both of them ran in the opposite direction and hid behind a tree. _**

**_'Maybe it isn't a ghost' thought Natsume as he is trying to catch his breath._**

**_"YOU KNOW YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO SCREAM – YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" yelled the girl._**

**_"Tch. would you shut up! You're so noisy! And it's not my fault I screamed, you're the one who looked like a ghost an-nd what are yo-ou doi-ng he-re" asked Natsume as he started to stutter._**

**_"I got lost when I was playing hide-and-seek with my friends" said the girl. _**

**_"Tch. who would play hide-and-seek it's so lame" said Natsume._**

**_"It's not lame" said the girl while pouting which made Natsume blush._**

**_'Damn she's cute' thought Natsume._**

**_"Oh by the way what's your name?" asked the girl. _**

**_While snapping out of thoughts he answered "Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga"_**

**_"Oh nice to meet you Natsume, my name is Mikan Yukihara!" said Mikan while smiling which made Natsume blush even more._**

**_"well, I better go kay bye!" said Mikan and started to walk. _**

**_"WAIT! … I'll walk with you" said Natsume as he followed and started walking right beside her. _**

**_And with that they found a way out of the forest and went home. _**

**_"Thanks Natsume for walking with me and see you tomorrow Natsume!" said Mikan. "Tch. Sure" he said while slightly blushing. As Natsume started to walk, Mikan came behind him and embraced him. Natsume turned around and gave hugged back. Mikan and Natsume took there like 2 minutes and Mikan was the first to break the hug and gave him a peck on his cheek. Natsume blushed harder while she pecked him. Obviously Mikan noticed and she let go. _**

**_After a week later, they started to see each other every day. They just figured out that they are family friends. Both their parents knew each other and wanted to introduce them to one another but they already knew each other long time ago. They started to have a close relationship. Natsume figured out that she is a pig since she eats a lot like everyday but she's so slim. _**

**_'Damn how is she still gorgeous and slim while eating all that food' thought Natsume._**

**_As they went shopping together one day, Natsume went to the jewelry store while Mikan is choosing what to buy. He bought a crimson necklace that represented his eyes._**

**_'Perfect' he thought._**

**_Mikan came walking into jewelry store and spotted Natsume. Mikan let out a tear and wiped it her sleeve._**

**_'I gotta tell him, I have to' thought Mikan._**

**_After a while, they both went to the Sakura Tree. That's their favourite place to meet up with each other. While Natsume went to go get some drinks, Mikan sat down infront of the Sakura tree. Natsume quickly came back noticing that she fell asleep._**

**_'What an airhead' thought Natsume while smirking. He came behind her and wrapped his hands around his waist while she let out a shriek. _**

**_"Natsume! You almost gave me a heart attack!" yelled Mikan while holding her hand close to her chest._**

**_"Tch. I didn't scare you that much" said Natsume gently as he sat down right beside her._**

**_Mikan calmed down and leaned in to embrace him. Natsume was shocked but he hugged back._**

**_"Natsume… I LOVE YOU! " said Mikan while tightening the hug even more. _**

**_'So this is what was bothering her' _**

**_When Natsume was about to respond, she tightened the hug even more._**

**_"Natsume, I'm sorry but I'm leaving to America tomorrow! I'm pathetic huh?" said sobbed Mikan._**

**_Natsume's smirk turned into a frown. He didn't want Mikan to leave. He wanted to be with her forever._**

**_"No you are not pathetic… Mikan, I…love…you..too! yelled Natsume. Mikan eyes widened and let go of the hug. Natsume wiped the tear that was about to fall on her cheek. They both leaned in and sealed their love with a kiss._**

**_They deepened the kiss and it lasted for 2 minutes until they needed to breathe. They stared into each other's eyes until…_**

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_**

Natsume woke up and cursed under his breath for walking him up. He started to smirk when the thought of Mikan finally coming back him.

"Today is the day I get to see you again polka dots" he said while smirking.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading I'll definitely update ! thanks srry for any grammar mistakes ! I hoped you enjoyed the fun for now ! What do you think will happen when Natsume reunites with Mikan? Will they still be in love with each other or will someone wreak it? Stay tuned for the next chapter ! Srry for the long dream I tried to make it short but it ended it up long! Srry! **


	2. Polka Dots

Author's Note: Hey Guys! OMG! Thaaankyoou for you support, you guys are the best! As I promised I will keep updating quickly! I'll try my best since exams are coming soon soo yea I goota study too ! anyways let the story begin!

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THEIR CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 2: Polka Dots Returns

Natsume woke up and cursed the alarm for waking him up. Suddenly, he remembered Mikan will be coming to class today.

**'Damn can't wait to see you polka dots' **thought Natsume while smirking. He got out bed and quickly went to the bathroom. He got a shower and quickly put on his cloths. He's wearing his new uniform and didn't bother to brush his hair. He quickly got his manga and left his dorm remembering to lock it.

While walking through the hallways, Natsume got some glares from some boys and girls drooling over him.

"Natsume-kun please marry me!"

"Natsume is so hot!"

"Natsume please be my boyfriend!"

"OMG! He's hotter than yesterday!"

"Natsume is actually going to class, I wish I was in class 2-D!"

Some of these girls were irritating him, so he gave them a I-don't-give-a-damn glare. He only wanted to go class just to see Mikan.

When he finally got to class, he could already hear yapping how she changed. He started to smirk. Without thinking he just straight for the door and opened it. Everyone turned silent as Mikan's and Natsume's eyes widen at the same time.

Natsume could only say one thing in his mind right now….gorgeous. He looked at from top to bottom, realizing how she damn hot curves. Mikan in the other hand, she was stunned. She didn't know how much he got hotter from when they were kids.

Natsume was smirking and the first one to break the silence. "Well, if it isn't Polka dots, or should I say **_strawberries_**?"

"PERVERT!" yelled Mikan.

"Well at least they're back to normal" said Ruka as he is looking up at Natsume.

"Well – then if you don't mind I'll be going now" said Natsume.

"WAIT – Natsume….er.. I'll walk with you. Ummm Do you want to meet me at the Sakura Tree?"whispered Mikan.

"Sure polka dots why not?" said Natsume as he started to smirk.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!?"

"No way.. see you later"

And with that, Natsume left the classroom with everyone in a shock.

~TIME SKIP~

~Hotaro's room~

"HOTARRAO!" yelled Mikan as she came in running to Hotaro.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"OUCH! Hotaro!"

"Aren't you suppose to be at the Sakura Tree with your **boyfriend?"**

"HOTARO! He's not my boyfriend!"

"not yet right?"

"UGH! You know what I'm just going to find Natsume", said Mikan as she left the stunning Hotaro.

**'Man she has changed' **thought Hotaro and got back work.

Meanwhile at the Sakura Tree…

**'Damn why can't I get her out of my mind' **thought Natsume.

"NATSUME!"

Natsume turned around and saw Ruka running towards him.

"Nat-su-me" said Ruka as he is trying to breathe.

"Oi what's up?"

"What are you doing here? You know your girlfriend is looking for you?"

"what are you talking about? She isn't my girlfriend!"

"not yet right?"

"Shut up Ruka!"

"Why can't you just accept that you guys are basically going out? I mean you guys already confessed to one another right?"

"Well yeaa, but that was a long time ago when we were **kids"**

"Yea but still she might have feelings for you still.. well I go to go natsume! See ya later at the party!" said Ruka as he left Natsume.

While he was back to being all by himself he heard another person calling him…. AGAIN

It was his fan girls, they can't leave him alone today.

**'DAMN' **thought Natsume.

He started to run back into the school where he fan girls started to increase. He was running towards another hallway when he bumps into someone. It was Mikan.

"Oi Natsume that hurt you know!" yelled Mikan as she lying on the floor.

"NATSUME-KUUUUN!" yelled one of fan girls.

Natsume suddenly pulled Mikan by the wrist and started to run.

"NATSUME, what are you doing?! LET GO OF ME!" yelled Mikan.

"Shut up strawberries" said Natsume until he found the janitor's closet. They both went in just in time before his fan girls came.

"Where did he go?" said one of the fangirls.

"Let's check the main hall" said another fangirl and with that they left without noticing hem in the closet.

In the Janitor's Closet:

"I think they're gone" whispered Mikan as she slowly looked into Natsume's eyes. Her eyes stared to widen when she realized that they are really close to each other. They were basically hugging, with Natsume's hand on her waist and Mikan's hands on his chest.

"Uh… s-sorry" Mikan whispered as she tried to get her hands off his chest but Natsume didn't let her. He took her hands before she could and placed it around his neck with the stunned Mikan.

"It's ok but I rather prefer this" whispered Natsume seductively.

**'Oh god why is he so hot!' **thought Mikan.

"I know what you are thinking strawberries" said Natsume as he tightens his grip around her slim waist.

"I'm not think about that you pervert! Said Mikan.

"ugh too noisy" said Natsume as he claimed her lips. Mikan widens her eyes as he both his arms around his waist and biting her lip to gain entrance into her mouth. With that, Mikan gives in and closes her eyes. She opens her mouth to give entrance to him and started to moan. She tried really hard not to moan to loudly so no one can hear them. They did a five minute make out session until they needed to breathe.

They stared into each other's eyes and then Natsume started to leave the closet but Mikan didn't want him to. So she claimed his lips once again and this time Natsume was shocked of her boldness.

'Damn I just can't get her out my mind' thought Natsume as he closed his eyes and put right arm on her waist and his left arm behind her head pushing her into him to deepen the kiss.

Both of them stopped kissing and Natsume was the first to leave the closet with a big smirk.

"See you later at the Sakura tree strawberries" said Natsume as he left the closet.

"UGH don't call me that! " yelled Mikan

"No way!" yelled Natsume as he walked outside the academy to the Sakura tree.

SOO do you like it? Plz review or suggest idea for the next chapter! I'm soo sorry for the late late late update! Soo srry plzz R&R thaaankyoou!

From criimsonlover98


End file.
